For a Peaceful Sea
by mayurie
Summary: Tidak ada jaminan kalau mereka tidak akan tenggelam saat melawan Abyssal, tapi para gadis kapal akan tetap melawan Abyssal sampai mendapatkan kembali laut damai mereka. Oomiya Youko menghadapi kenyataan dengan cara menghindarinya, tapi pada akhirnya dia harus menghadapi kenyataan tersebut, seberapa pahit pun kenyataan itu sendiri (Oneshot).


Di laut yang biru dan cerah dengan langit biru dan awan putih yang menandakan cuaca cerah, empat gadis kapal dari kelas Shiratsuyu berbicara satu sama lain dengan senang di depan sebuah kapal besar. Divisi Kapal Perusak Kedua yang terdiri dari Murasame sebagai kapal komandan, Yuudachi, Harusame, dan juga Samidare berpatroli di sekitar markas mereka untuk mengawasi lautan yang terlihat tenang tapi berbahaya.

Abyssal—mereka adalah penyebab tidak tenangnya laut saat ini. Muncul tiba-tiba di laut dan menyerang manusia, mereka adalah mahluk-mahluk dengan fisik yang tidak biasa, mulai dari kelas kapal perusak yang terlihat seperti ikan dengan kaki, sampai kelas putri yang terlihat seperti manusia dengan kulit pucat dan mata yang bersinar, dilengkapi dengan pakaian dan perlengkapan serba hitam yang terlihat seperti sesuatu dari cerita fantasi. Menyerang kapal-kapal yang ada di laut, mereka mengambil laut damai yang selama ini dimanfaatkan manusia untuk berbagai macam hal.

Untuk melawan musuh manusia ini, para peneliti berhasil membuat—atau lebih tepatnya memanggil—roh-roh kapal perang pada Perang Dunia II dengan fisik sebagai perempuan berbagai usia, mulai dari yang terlihat seperti anak sekolah dasar sampai wanita muda, yang dipanggil sebagai gadis kapal. Mengetahui kalau dunia akan gempar jika tahu kalau roh-roh kapal yang punya fisik perempuan itu berada di garis depan untuk melawan mahluk laut dalam, hal ini dirahasiakan bahkan ke anggota angkatan laut yang tidak bersangkutan.

"Tidakkah kalian terlihat senang."

Terlonjak saat mendengar suara yang familiar, para gadis kapal itu berbalik untuk melihat Admiral mereka, Oomiya Youko, bersandar di pagar pembatas yang ada di kapal. Di sebelahnya, Houshou tersenyum kecil sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya, tangan kirinya memegang kertas-kertas yang terlihat penting.

Yuudachi terlihat senang dan bertanya apakah Youko sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya, membuat Youko tersenyum sambil berkata, "Kita semua masih dalam misi patroli, Yuudachi. Saat kita kembali ke markas setelah ini, mungkin ya. Sampai saat itu, jangan lengah."

Murasame mengangguk setuju dan mengingatkan Yuudachi tentang bagaimana mereka harus waspada walaupun daerah ini masih berada di sekitar markas. Yuudachi menggembungkan pipinya dan akan mengeluarkan protes, tapi tiba-tiba Harusame memotong perkataan Yuudachi dan terbelak saat melihat sesuatu yang mengarah ke kapal tempat dimana Youko dan Houshou berdiri. Berteriak memanggil sang Admiral, gadis kapal yang lain ikut terbelak saat berhasil melihat apa yang dilihat oleh Harusame—Abyssal bomber.

Belum sempat berteriak ataupun mengerti situasi dengan baik, bagian depan kapal meledak.

* * *

Youko terbangun dari tidurnya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah dan wajah yang penuh keringat dingin. Mengusap poni coklat mudanya yang basah ke arah belakang, di depannya dia melihat Murasame yang berwajah khawatir dan bertanya apakah dia baik-baik saja karena saat tidur dia berteriak dan meronta-ronta, membuat gadis kapal itu terbangun dan menuju kesini.

"Aku baik-baik saja, maaf membuatmu khawatir," jawab Youko sambil tersenyum kecil. "Apa yang lain terbangun karena itu?"

Murasame menggeleng, mengatakan kalau dia tidak keberatan dan juga sepertinya hanya dia yang bangun karena Yuudachi dan yang lainnya lelah setelah melakukan patroli rutin. Dia mengingatkan Youko untuk berbicara padanya kalau ada masalah, dan Youko hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

"Terima kasih atas perhatiannya, tapi aku benar-benar baik-baik saja," jawab Youko.

Masih terlihat ragu, Murasame menghela nafas sebelum mengangguk dan berjalan keluar, tentunya setelah kembali menanyakan apakah Youko yakin kalau dia benar-benar tidak papa, dimana Murasame menerima anggukan pelan sebagai jawaban. Setelah mengucapkan selamat malam dan yakin kalau perempuan itu baik-baik saja, Murasame keluar dari ruangan.

"Aku baik-baik saja..." gumam Youko sambil menghela nafas. Walaupun begitu, kalimat tadi lebih terdengar seperti kalimat untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri daripada Murasame.

* * *

Paginya, Yuudachi dan Samidare yang mendengar tentang hal semalam dari Murasame langsung bertanya tentang keadaan Youko atau apakah Youko mendapat mimpi buruk. Bahkan Yuudachi menawarkan untuk tidur bersamanya di malam hari, tapi sang Admiral menolak dengan alasan dia tidak mau merepotkan gadis kapal berambut pirang itu.

"Kenapa kamu memberitahu mereka, Murasame...?" Youko bertanya kepada Murasame setelah Yuudachi dan Samidare keluar dari kantor. Murasame hanya tersenyum dan berkata kalau Youko tidak memberitahunya untuk merahasiakan hal semalam, dan Youko menerima kekalahan sambil bergumam, "Seharusnya aku mengatakan itu..."

"Admiral? Kamu ada di dalam?"

Youko melihat ke arah pintu yang terbuka, memperlihatkan Houshou yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah khawatir. Dia memegang nampan dengan gelas berisi teh hijau dan menaruhnya di meja Youko yang tersenyum dan bertanya, "Apa kamu perlu sesuatu, Houshou-san?"

"Admiral..." Houshou memulai dengan nada serius, membuat Youko menghentikan tangannya yang akan mengambil gelas teh hijau di mejanya dan melihat Houshou sambil tersenyum.

"Mm?"

Entah kenapa setiap dia melihat senyuman sang Admiral, Houshou merasa bersalah.

"Houshou-san? Apa ada sesuatu yang salah?" Youko bertanya dengan khawatir saat Houshou tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan hanya diam di tempat. Menggelengkan kepalanya, Houshou kembali mengeluarkan senyuman kecil dan berkata,

"Maaf, bukan apa-apa."

* * *

"Houshou-san."

Baru beberapa langkah saja dari kantor Youko, Houshou berbalik saat mendengar suara yang familiar, berbalik untuk melihat Shimakaze dan Yukikaze yang berdiri bersebelahan dengan wajah yang serius dan khawatir, berbeda dengan bagaimana mereka terlihat di hari-hari biasanya—Shimakaze yang selalu terlihat bersemangat dan Yukikaze yang selalu memasang senyum ramah. Tapi itu hanya membuktikan kalau hari ini bukanlah hari yang biasa.

"Apa Admiral baik-baik saja?" Yukikaze bertanya dengan khawatir. Shimakaze hanya diam dan mengamati di sebelahnya, lihat Houshou. Walaupun begitu, Houshou bisa melihat jelas kekhawatiran di wajah Shimakaze. "Kami mendengar teriakannya semalam, tapi tidak tahu apakah harus kesana atau tidak..."

"Admiral baik-baik saja, kalian tidak perlu khawatir."

Mendengar perkataan Houshou, Yukikaze menghela nafas lega. Berbeda dengan Shimakaze yang masih terdiam dengan wajah tidak percaya, tapi gadis kapal itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa ataupun melakukan apa-apa. Melambaikan tangan kepada Houshou yang tersenyum, Yukikaze pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Houshou dan Shimakaze berdua.

Shimakaze terus melihat Yukikaze sampai dia yakin kalau gadis kapal itu tidak menguping dan benar-benar berjalan pergi sebelum melihat Houshou dan berkata, "Tidak mungkin Admiral baik-baik saja, Houshou-san. Aku sudah mengenal Admiral sejak dia masih seorang komandan, dan ini baru satu minggu setelah... hal itu terjadi."

"Tentu saja aku tahu tentang itu," Houshou berkata sambil menghela nafas. "Tapi kalau Admiral sendiri berkata kalau dia baik-baik saja, aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa tentang itu. Dan aku juga tidak ingin membuat Yukikaze-chan khawatir."

"Semua hanya karena mereka tidak ada lagi, terutama si kepala pink itu," Shimakaze bergumam dengan suara pelan, tapi sepertinya Houshou mendengarnya, walaupun hanya sebagian.

"Shimakaze? Apa yang tadi kamu katakan?"

Shimakaze tidak menjawab, melainkan berbalik dan berjalan pergi dari sana tanpa berkata apa-apa kepada Houshou. Melihat ini, Houshou kembali menghela nafas sebelum kembali berjalan menuju kafe Mamiya untuk membeli sesuatu. Dia harap kafe masih buka atau paling tidak masih ada makanan, karena Akagi dan Kaga baru saja pulang dari ekspedisi hari ini.

Tapi sayangnya, dia tidak berhasil melihat rambut coklat muda seseorang di balik pintu.

* * *

"Admiral—!"

Pintu ruangan terbuka dengan suara keras, memperlihatkan Kongou dan Ikazuchi, keduanya tersenyum senang. Melihat ini, Youko ikut tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya dari meja yang penuh dengan dokumen yang menumpuk dan membuat tumpukan kecil di pinggir meja, bersama dengan segelas teh hijau dari Houshou.

"Ah, Kongou! Terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu—Kyah!?" Youko berteriak kaget saat tiba-tiba Kongou melompat ke arahnya dan memeluknya dengan senang, entah kenapa dalam prosesnya berhasil membuat gelas teh hijau di meja terjatuh tapi tetap membuat dokumen-dokumen di meja tersusun rapi. Walaupun hampir setiap saat seperti ini, Youko tidak bisa terbiasa. "Kongou, tolong jangan melakukan itu setiap kita bertemu..."

"Aku rindu kamu, Admiral!"

"Tapi kita baru saja bertemu pagi ini..."

Di belakang, Ikazuchi menggembungkan pipinya dengan wajah iri, sepertinya juga ingin memeluk Youko atau lebih tepatnya ingin perhatian dari sang Admiral. Youko yang melihat gadis kapal kelas Akatsuki itu tersenyum ke arahnya, tapi Kongou langsung meneriakkan Burning Love-nya untuk mengalihkan perhatian Youko.

"Jadi, bagaimana misi kalian?" Youko bertanya beberapa saat kemudian, setelah berhasil lepas dari pelukan dan perhatian dari Kongou. Pertanyaan itu berhasil membuat suasana menjadi tegang sampai pada akhirnya Kongou berkata,

"Maaf, tapi kami tidak berhasil menemukan Harusame, Admiral. Aku sudah mencari di tempat kejadian dan sampai sekelilingnya dengan yang lain, tapi hasilnya tetap sama."

"Ah... begitu ya," gumam Youko dengan wajah kecewa. Melihat wajah bersalah Kongou dan Ikazuchi, Youko kembali mengeluarkan senyumannya, walaupun tidak selebar biasanya. "Tidak papa, kalian sudah berusaha. Lebih baik kalian pergi ke galangan dengan yang lainnya. Kita bisa kembali mencari di lain hari."

Memutuskan untuk mengikuti saran Youko, Kongou mengangguk dan memegang kedua pundak Ikazuchi yang terlihat sedih, membimbingnya keluar menuju galangan untuk memperbaiki mereka berdua.

"Maafkan kami, Admiral..." Ikazuchi bergumam dengan wajah bersalah, sebelum menutup pintu kantor.

Youko menghela nafas sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, terdiam di kantornya sendirian sampai tiba-tiba Yuudachi masuk ke dalam, langsung panik dan bertanya apa ada yang salah saat dia melihat wajah Youko yang suram tanpa senyuman.

"Yuudachi... kita sudah memastikan kalau Harusame masih ada kan? Dia tidak tenggelam kan?" Youko bertanya dengan wajah putus asa, membuat wajah Yuudachi melunak. Yuudachi mengangguk dan mengatakan kalau dia sudah memastikan bersama Samidare dan Murasame, mencari Harusame kemana-mana tapi gadis kapal berambut pink dengan ujung biru muda itu tidak bisa mereka temukan. "Selama dia belum ditemukan... dia masih hidup. Atau hanya aku yang berpikiran seperti itu?"

Yuudachi menggelengkan kepalanya dan menyangkal, kembali mengatakan kalau dia yakin Harusame masih ada di suatu tempat di lautan yang luas, dan gadis kapal kelas Shiratsuyu yang lain juga berpikiran begitu. Youko melihat Yuudachi dengan ragu, tapi wajah gadis kapal yang bersemangat itu membuatnya tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Yuudachi. Aku senang kamu... masih ada disini."

Itu hanya untuk sesaat, tapi Youko bersumpah kalau dia melihat Yuudachi berwajah simpatik kepadanya. Untuk apa Yuudachi bersimpatik, dia sama sekali tidak tahu.

Tapi pastinya, gadis kapal lain di markas tahu kenapa kalau mereka melihatnya. Dan mungkin beberapa akan mengeluarkan wajah itu kepada sang Admiral, ya.

* * *

"Admiral... apa tidak sebaiknya kita berhenti? Bahan bakar dan yang lainnya sudah mulai menipis, dan HQ mengatakan kalau akan ada operasi besar sebentar lagi..." Houshou berkata dengan khawatir, melihat Youko yang duduk di dermaga untuk menunggu Kongou dan yang lainnya kembali dari misi mereka. "Ini operasi besar pertama Admiral..."

"Ya, mungkin itu lebih baik," Youko menghela nafas dan berdiri untuk melihat Houshou, mengeluarkan senyuman yang hanya bisa dikatakan sebagai senyuman kesakitan seseorang. "Katakan kepada Kongou dan yang lain untuk menghentikan misi mereka kalau mereka sudah kembali, aku akan ke kantor untuk menyelesaikan dokumen-dokumen yang belum selesai. Dan Houshou..."

"Ada apa, Admiral?"

"Apa menurutmu... Putri Kapal Perusak akan ada di operasi itu?" Youko bertanya dengan ragu, membuat Houshou terdiam. Tidak ada suara di antara mereka berdua, hanya terdengan suara deru ombak. Saat Youko berpikir kalau Houshou tidak bisa menjawab itu, dia berjalan pergi sampai tiba-tiba Houshou berbicara dengan nada serius.

"Kalau pun ada, aku yakin Admiral akan membuat keputusan yang baik untuk kita semua."

Youko berhenti dan berbalik, tersenyum kecil ke arah Houshou sambil bertanya, "Begitukah?"

"Tentu saja," Houshou berkata sambil tersenyum lembut. "Aku percaya pada Admiral dan semuanya yang ada di markas ini, jadi tidak perlu khawatir."

* * *

"Admiral masih melihat Murasame, Yuudachi, dan Samidare di markas. Tapi kenapa dia tidak melihat Harusame juga?"

Perkataan tiba-tiba dari Shimakaze membuat Houshou yang sedang makan terdiam. Berbeda dengan yang lainnya yang berbicara dengan topik yang santai seperti menu makan malam, gosip di markas, atau bahkan pertarungan malam hari, Shimakaze memulai percakapan dengan topik yang berat.

"Mungkin itu ada hubungannya dengan bagaimana Admiral melihat Harusame... tenggelam," Houshou menggigit bibirnya saat mengatakan ini. "Setelah itu Admiral tidak sadarkan diri karena ledakan sebelumnya, jadi—"

"Kalau itu alasannya, Admiral tidak akan menyuruh kami untuk mencari Harusame, tapi mencari Yuudachi dan yang lainnya," potong Shimakaze dengan wajah serius. "Karena itu berarti dia tahu kalau si kepala pink itu sudah tenggelam."

"Aku... tidak tahu tentang itu," jawab Houshou dengan jujur. "Kita bisa mengatakan kalau Admiral tidak mau menerima bagaimana Harusame tenggelam, tapi itu sama sekali tidak menjelaskan kenapa Admiral tidak melihat Harusame."

"...mungkin dia benar-benar melihat Yuudachi dan yang lainnya."

Houshou terbelak saat mendengar pendapat Shimakaze dan berkata, "Mereka sudah tenggelam, aku m-melihat itu dengan mata kepalaku sendiri—"

"Ah, Houshou! Shimakaze!"

Suara keras familiar milik Admiral mereka membuat Houshou berhenti berbicara, dan keduanya terdiam. Youko duduk di sebelah kedua gadis kapal, tersenyum lebar karena senang, membuat Shimakaze dan Houshou melihatnya dengan bingung.

"Dokter berkata kalau aku bisa mengikuti kalian saat operasi besar nanti, jadi aku benar-benar senang!" Youko menjelaskan kepada kedua gadis kapal saat melihat wajah bingung mereka. "Aku ingin melihat sendiri karena ini adalah operasi besar pertamaku, bahkan sekarang aku sudah tidak sabar!"

"Eh?"

* * *

Semua gadis kapal yang berlayar berwajah serius, bahkan Kongou yang biasanya akan senang dan meneriakkan Burning Love karena bisa berlayar bersama dengan Youko. Mereka semua tahu kalau ini daerah Abyssal yang berbahaya, tapi baru benar-benar memahami hal itu setelah Youko terluka saat patroli beberapa minggu lalu—bersama dengan Harusame, Yuudachi, Murasame, dan Samidare.

Dan saat ini, Houshou juga ikut sebagai armada di baris depan.

"Houshou-san, kamu yakin kamu akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Youko khawatir. Sudah lama Houshou tidak bertarung dengan Abyssal karena biasanya Youko menjadikan gadis kapal itu sekretarisnya, tapi kali ini Houshou meminta untuk bertarung. "Aku benar-benar khawatir dengan ini..."

Houshou mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Kalau aku diam terus, kemampuanku bisa berkarat. Anda terlalu khawatir, Admiral."

"Tapi—ah, kita sudah sampai di area bos?" Youko memotong perkataannya sendiri saat salah satu peri kompas berkata kalau mereka sudah sampai di Boss Node. Para gadis kapal yang mendengar ini langsung menyiapkan diri, memegang peralatan mereka masing-masing dengan erat. "Tolong hati-hati semuanya, jangan memaksakan diri."

"Baik, Admiral!" teriak semuanya bersamaan sambil melakukan hormat, dan Youko ikut hormat sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, ini not good..." Kongou bergumam dengan khawatir, melihat Youko dan terbelak saat melihat sang Admiral tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun—hanya ada keseriusan dan determinasi untuk menjalankan tugas. Tersenyum, Kongou mengarahkan tangannya ke arah Putri Kapal perusak dan berteriak,

"BURNING... LOVE—!"

* * *

"Kita... berhasil?" Youko berkata dengan tidak percaya. Pertarungan tadi tidak berakhir sampai malam, membuat Sendai berteriak senang saat memasuki pertarungan malam hari. Apalagi saat tiba-tiba bantuan Abyssal datang dan memaksa armada gadis kapal itu untuk mundur sesaat karena mengkhawatirkan Admiral mereka yang ada di kapal.

Tapi mereka berhasil, dan semua gadis kapal yang berada di dekat kapal besar tempat Youko berdiri bisa melihat Putri Kapal Perusak yang tenggelam perlahan sambil melihat bulan purnama yang ada di langit. Tidak ada yang lanjut menyerang karena Abyssal yang lain sudah tenggelam, dan putri Abyssal yang satu ini mengingatkan mereka dengan Harusame—walaupun dia bukan gadis kapal berambut pink dengan ujung biru muda itu.

Youko menggigit bibirnya dengan frustasi saat melihat pemandangan ini, pemandangan yang mengingatkan tentang bagaimana dia melihat Harusame tenggelam—

"Bulannya... indah..."

Bersamaan dengan perkataan Putri Kapal Perusak yang masih mengapung sebagian di laut yang terlihat gelap, Yuudachi, Murasame, dan Samidare muncul di permukaan laut lengkap dengan seragam mereka dan perlengkapan masing-masing membuat Youko terbelak. Saat dia melihat yang lainnya, dia bisa melihat Houshou yang terbelak sambil menutupi mulutnya, Shimakaze yang terlihat terkejut, Kongou yang terdiam, dan masih banyak lagi—tapi semua itu menyimpulkan satu hal, mereka semua bisa melihat ketiga anggota Divisi Kapal Perusak Kedua itu.

"Bekerja denganmu benar-benar menyenangkan, Admiral," Murasame berkata dengan senyuman hangat. "Kami tidak akan melupakan semua hal yang kamu lakukan untuk kami."

"Kami benar-benar senang bisa ada bersama Admiral, poi!" Yuudachi menyeringai sambil melambaikan tangannya. "Ayo kita bermain lagi suatu saat nanti!"

"Aku senang bisa menjadi kapal pertama Admiral," Samidare berkata dengan senang. "Admiral adalah admiral terbaik yang bisa kuharapkan."

"K-Kalian semua..." Youko mulai meneteskan air mata. Setelah tidak mengeluarkan setetes air mata pun setelah kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu, semuanya keluar saat dia melihat ketiga gadis kapal itu bersama dengan Putri Kapal Perusak yang sekarang melihat ke arahnya dengan mata penuh dengan air mata. "J-Jangan berkata seperti kalian akan pergi—"

"Kita akan bertemu lagi, jadi ini bukan perpisahan, poi!" Yuudachi memotong perkataan Youko dengan senyuman senang tanpa air mata. "Jangan mengatakan selamat tinggal, tapi—"

"Sampai bertemu lagi, Admiral!"

Tidak ada jejak Yuudachi, Murasame, dan Samidare yang tadi mengatakan sampai bertemu lagi bersamaan, hanya tinggal Putri Kapal Perusak yang sudah masuk ke air sampai di bahunya, air mata mulai mengalir di pipi putri Abyssal itu. Air mata Youko terus mengalir dan membuat pandangannya kabur, tapi tidak ada tanda kalau menghilangnya ketiga gadis kapal kelas Shiratsuyu tadi hanyalah karena pandangan kabur Youko karena yang lain terdiam dan melihat Youko dengan wajah sedih.

"Admi...ral?"

Youko terbelak dan melihat Putri Kapal Perusak yang mengulurkan tangannya ke arahnya, rambut putihnya yang disinari cahaya bulan membuatnya terlihat bersinar dan mencolok di tengah langit malam dan lautan yang gelap. Melompat dari kapal secara refleks, dia mencoba berenang ke arah putri Abyssal itu tapi Houshou dan Kongou berjongkok dan memegangi kedua tangan perempuan berambut coklat muda itu, membuat Youko meronta-ronta walaupun hal itu tidak berguna karena perbedaan kekuatan antara manusia dan gadis kapal.

"L-Lepaskan aku, kalian berdua!" Youko berteriak dengan panik saat melihat Putri Kapal Perusak mulai tenggelam sampai ke dagunya. "Houshou! Kongou! Lepaskan aku sekarang juga! H-Harusame, dia—"

Houshou menggeleng dan melihat Youko dengan tatapan serius, sementara Kongou memalingkan kepalanya karena tidak sanggup melihat wajah Youko yang begitu putus asa tapi gadis kapal itu masih tetap memeganginya dengan erat. Putri Kapal Perusak melihat ke arahnya dengan senyuman lembut, membuat Youko semakin meronta dengan keras sampai entah bagaimana bisa lepas dari pegangan Houshou dan Kongou dan langsung berenang ke arah Putri Kapal Perusak, mengulurkan tangannya untuk menangkap tangan Abyssal itu dan menariknya—

"Selamat tinggal... Admiral..."

Hanya sedetik saat Youko terdiam kaget karena mendengar suara Putri Kapal Perusak—bukan, suara Harusame itu sudah cukup untuk membiarkan Harusame masuk ke dalam laut sepenuhnya, bergabung dengan Abyssal lain yang ada di dasar laut yang dingin dan suram.

Saat Youko mencoba untuk menyelam, Shimakaze yang muncul tiba-tiba di depannya langsung memegang tangannya dengan erat dan tidak membiarkannya untuk mengejar Harusame. Youko perlu beberapa menit untuk sadar kalau Harusame sudah tenggelam, dan dia akhirnya berhenti melawan dan terisak di pelukan Shimakaze.

"H-Harusame! Harusame!"

Memanggil nama orang yang sudah tidak ada itu percuma, Youko tahu itu. Tapi tetap saja, dia tidak bisa berhenti memanggil Harusame dan berharap kalau gadis kapal itu muncul di depannya dan menawarkan mapo haru spesial untuknya yang biasa dibuatnya bersama dengan Houshou di akhir pekan.

"Y-Yuudachi sudah bilang jangan mengatakan selamat tinggal, j-jadi tarik kata-katamu itu! Kita a-akan bertemu lagi! Kita masih bisa bertemu lagi, jadi—"

"Admiral."

Shimakaze mengeratkan pelukannya, dan hanya itulah yang dibutuhkan Youko untuk benar-benar menerima kalau Harusame sudah tenggelam dan tidak akan kembali lagi, kecuali kalau ada keajaiban yang terjadi, dan Youko tahu kalau hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

Harusame sudah tidak ada lagi, dan tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan.

Terus menangis dan terisak di pelukan Shimakaze yang tidak mengatakan apa-apa, Youko mengeluarkan semua perasaannya dan mengalirkan air matanya ke dalam laut. Houshou dan gadis kapal yang lain menundukkan kepala dan terdiam, mendengar tangisan Admiral mereka dengan wajah masam dan penuh penyesalan.

"H-Haru...same..."

Mendekatkan dirinya dengan laut dan berharap kalau dia bisa mendengar suara Harusame sekali lagi, Youko terbelak saat dia mendengar suara familiar milik para gadis kapal dari Divisi Kapal Perusak Kedua.

"Terima kasih... Admiral... Benar-benar... terima kasih... banyak..."


End file.
